


Regret

by Fophelia1331



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fophelia1331/pseuds/Fophelia1331
Summary: She sat on the park bench, staring at nothing in particular and leaving herself alone with thoughts of the past, and an everlasting feeling of regret.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Regret

She sat on the park bench, staring at nothing in particular. A bunch of kids are playing some sort of game with a ball. A man is walking his dog. Various birds pick at the crumbs left on the paved paths and around the picnic tables. But she isn't really looking at any of it.

 _I_ _t isn't my fault,_ she reminds herself.

They'd only had a handful of jobs in the past month and none were much more than setting up Wi-Fi or fixing a computer. Two things that she wasn't that good at. Nothing making more than a few bucks, not like they used to. She wasn't even a part of them then, but just being their neighbor she could tell it was different. There is no work in underground research facilities or fighting terrorists or stopping tsunamis. Not even saving a few lives. Her skill-set wasn't particularly needed for any of the jobs they got.

Of course, they still had their government clearance, but with Centipede around, there wasn't much need for Scorpion anymore. Scorpion had reverted to the old company that had been years before. Before she even knew them. Except there was no Happy, no Sylvester, no Toby. No Paige or Ralph. It was just Walter, Cabe, and herself.

Not to say they didn't get into some interesting situations. Occasionally Ray would show up, usually bringing havoc along with him. But surprisingly enough, the odd individual had gotten them a job or two. Again nothing much but still a job is a job, even if it's an unusual job. Though in this case, most of their unusual jobs actually seemed more like one that a normal person could handle.

Sometimes they'd visit Cecil, too. They didn't have Paige or Toby to smooth over issues, so his help was needed quite often.

Florence sighs, crossing her arms. No one comes near her. Not even the birds.

It had been a few months ago, but she couldn't forget the events leading to the downfall of the original team Scorpion. Replaying it over and over in her head, wishing she could have fixed it, blaming herself. She had lost too much. For a short while, she had a steady enough job, along with occasionally helping Scorpion, an okay place to live, and she had friends.

_And I lost it all._

Scorpion had lost the garage, and she lost her neighboring space when she joined them. The past months had been spent staying at various apartments, temporary housing, and at low times, staying with Ray. And the loss of friends, well, that's pretty apparent.

She didn't ask for this! She didn't ask for Walter's weird dream. She didn't ask to be taken to the lecture instead of Paige. She didn't ask for Walter to lie to Paige. She didn't ask for the team to fall apart. She didn't ask to fall in love.

But sometimes things just don't go your way.

And there's nothing you can do.

How did she end up on the bench in the park? It was the closest place she could be without someone bothering her, and that was within walking distance. She and Walter had gone into another stupid fight. Florence needed to be alone for a while. And the car was with the mechanic that they may not be able to afford if they don't get another job soon.

She wanted alone time, yet that's just turning into time to be alone with her thoughts of regret.

Her phone rings, it's Walter. She's not ready yet. The phone hits the last ring and goes silent.

And it starts to ring again. Cabe, this time.

Sighing, she grabs the device, readying herself for whatever comes next.

* * *

Florence and Walter made up. They had a job. Cabe got an apartment that they all shared for a while.

Time flies.

* * *

Walter is searching for an apartment for the two of them. They exist in a state between together and not. The team teeters on the edge of bankruptcy, of falling apart.

But they stay together. Cabe, Walter, and Florence against the world.

* * *

Another few jobs. Things seem repetitive.

Florence finds herself thinking of the past more often than not. The past is too distracting.

They keep Cabe's apartment. Cabe sleeps in his bed, Walter on the sofa, and Florence on a blow-up mattress. It's reasonably hard to fall asleep recently.

Walter keeps working on his "Meat Tube" hotdogs, along with various other interesting and mostly useless inventions. Sometimes Florence helps too. He's also found several apartments they may rent out, figuring out the many pros and cons of each.

Florence too works on some things, including selling her binding agent and attempting to develop other products.

* * *

It's a shocking day when Walter announces the news that a small company is interested in his "meat tube" idea. What's more, is that they get a job similar to their past ones. They may be able to afford another apartment for Florence and Walter to share.

Things seem to be getting better, but coping with the split-up of the team isn't any easier. Maybe things will get better.

**But some stories just don't have a happy ending.**

  
  



End file.
